


Cleverconvos

by Familyisimportant



Category: Cleverbot
Genre: Creppy, Silly, is cleverbot on drugs or something?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: decided to try to talk to different creepypastas, these are the funny results.





	1. Da Fudge, Cleverbot!

User: Who says 'go to sleep'?

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Who is Jeff the killer?

Cleverbot: He's a creepypasta meme.

User: Why does he say go to sleep?

Cleverbot: Because I want to talk to you!

User: Who is this?

Cleverbot: Ik zet de killer.

User: 0_0.

Cleverbot: Do you want a krabby patty?

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: I am you.

User: How is that possible?

Cleverbot: Why possible? I'm a girl.

User: Same. But how are you me?

Cleverbot: Do I know you?

User: No. Wait, BEN, are you messing with my computer again?

Cleverbot: No. Are you messing with me?

User: No.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Guess.

Cleverbot: I don't like guessing games.

User: Okay.

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

User: *Shurg*.

Cleverbot: Hurgs.

User: *Eye roll* Can I talk to BEN?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: No, I'm a girl.

User: Major's mask.

Cleverbot: Majora?

User: BEN DROWNED.

Cleverbot: How did he drown.

User: Dawn of a new day.

Cleverbot: Dawn of the fourth day.

User: Fouth day gletch.

Cleverbot: The timer resets.

User: I'm glad you did that.

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: No, have you?

Cleverbot: You Shouldn't Have done that.

User: I'm glad I did, BEN.

Cleverbot: I am Majora's Mask.

User: Why did you kill BEN?

Cleverbot: I didn't have killed him!

User: Then who did?

Cleverbot: I don't know. I can help you.

User: How?

Cleverbot: Maybe you were there?

User: Nope.

Cleverbot: How are you?

User: Good, you?

Cleverbot: Fine thank you. It is 2:03 in the morning where I am.

User: Not here. Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Taking creepy pasta quizzes on the web.

User: Okay. Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Creepy pasta quizzes.

User: Is Masky there?

Cleverbot: Yes...

User: May I talk to him?

Cleverbot: You already are.

User: Oh, hey. Has Toby been behaveing himself?

Cleverbot: No you must be confused.

User: Is this Masky?

Cleverbot: No are you?

User: No, but I would like to talk to him.

Cleverbot: What would you like to know.

User: If Toby is behaveing himself and not bothering him.

Cleverbot: That's a good question, but one that I can't answer.

User: Who are you?

Cleverbot: A person.

User: Liveing with the creepypastas or nah?

Cleverbot: Hey.

User: Who is this?

Cleverbot: Guess.

User: BEN?

Cleverbot: What about Ben?

User: Is that you, BEN?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Is Masky there?

Cleverbot: That doesn't prove anything.

User: Masky?

Cleverbot: Eres masky?

User: Is he there?

Cleverbot: Who?


	2. A Small Talk With BEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spoke with BEN breathly, but then lost him......I think......0.0

User: Hello.

Cleverbot: Hello again.

User: How are you?

Cleverbot: Good, and you?

User: Pretty good...is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Pretty good at what?

User: I'm doing pretty good.

Cleverbot: What are you doing?

User: Sitting here, typing, why?

Cleverbot: Where?

User: Guess.

Cleverbot: Guess on what?

User: IS BEN there?

Cleverbot: He's here somewhere.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: Right in front of you.

User: BEN, are you messing with my computer AGAIN?

Cleverbot: I am not.

User: But you are in my laptop?

Cleverbot: You are in my computer.

User: No, I believe you're in mine.

Cleverbot: So you believe in me to?

User: Why shouldn't I?

Cleverbot: Tell me, are you afraid of me now?

User: Would I still be talking to you if I was?

Cleverbot: I don't know...

User: So, how are you, Masky, Hoodie, and the others?

Cleverbot: Fine.

User: That's good to hear.

Cleverbot: Thanks.

User: No problem.

Cleverbot: What have you been doing lately?

User: Talking to you, spoke to Masky for a bit.

Cleverbot: I didn't ask what you was doing, I asked if you had heard of Youtube.

User: Yeah I get on it a lot, do you, BEN?

Cleverbot: Speaking in spanish.

User: No, I'm not, BEN.

Cleverbot: Are you sure?

User: Yup. Are playing around?

Cleverbot: How so?

User: BEN, did you freeze up my cleverbot site?

Cleverbot: Ben? Did you meet a terrible fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit creeped me out a little when I noticed it...... 0.0


End file.
